Meme musical
by Fran-Shi
Summary: 10 canciones, 10 historias de cada interpretación de estas con la pareja invitada: PruAus


_**Perdoname lovely rrh... se que dije que iba a hacerlo pronto pero para mi defensa quiero decir que mi editora nunca me enviaba la **_**_corrección... se lo mande el domingo y recién me la mando ayer martes! y tambien que mi celular se hecho a perder -vuela alto mi pequeño amigo- y que la memoria del nuevo celular no me agarraba el computador y blah blah tenia la media z***a en mi celular pero bueno, aqui esta el fic y espero que te guste~  
_**

**_si acaso tú también lo quieres hacer, sigue las siguientes reglas:_**

**_1. Coloca tu reproductor de Música en aleatorio o random._**

**_2. Escribes durante el momento que dura la canción. ¡Nada de trampas! ¡Juega limpio!_**

**_3. Simplemente, diviértete. Tu imaginación y la velocidad de tus dedos harán lo demás._**

**_Y bueno, como siempre gracias a chinita-sama, mi corregidora que siempre me coloca los acentos y comas, y que se demoro mucho en mandarme el puto fic corregido (¡si encuentran error reten a esa tipa a mi no!)_**

* * *

_**Pareja: PruAus- GilbertxRoderich****  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Himaruya Blah blah creadores de canciones correspondientes blah blah XD**_

* * *

_**Meme musical**_

_**1- Rinne-Glutamine**_

Era un estúpido…

¿Cómo rayos se permitió caer en las manos de un maldito egocéntrico como él?

Si sólo hubiera hecho caso a Vash nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Se odiaba a si mismo…

Estúpido el día en que creyó en las palabras del albino de ojos rubíes…

-Te amo y sólo tu abarcas mis pensamientos…-Blasfemias eran aquellas palabras en las que él creyó inútilmente.

-No le hagas caso… Ama jugar con las personas- Escuchó la voz de sus pensamientos decirle esto, más aun no le creyó.

Que idiota…

-¿Quién es ella?-Preguntó con la voz quebrada, cuando vio a su amado albino, abrazando a una chica…

-Ella, es solo una amiga… Lo juro…

Y le creyó…

No le hizo caso a nadie…

Y ahora se encontraba ahí… Desolado por culpa de un maldito amor engañadizo…

-Sólo una vez… Una vez más… Ámame como solo tú sabes amarme… Gilbert-Susurró a la soledad, mientras continuaba caminando por la línea ferraría.

Porque fue su culpa al no hacerle caso a las advertencias que todos le decían…

**_2-Morging call-Kaito_**

Otra vez aquel estúpido sueño… Ya llevaba cerca de 5 días soñando con lo mismo…

Estúpido sueño que decía que pronto encontraría su amor…

Él era el soltero del año, el famoso Gilbert Weillschmidt, el que no se dejaba conquistar por nadie, ni siquiera por la marimacha-húngara-asesina-con-sartenes… Nadie lo podría conquistar…

Que ingenuo era…

Porque no planeó que tres días después del séptimo sueño…

Llegara cierto austriaco con el que había soñado por cerca de una semana…

No planeó, que aquel tacaño ser, se volviera el amor de su vida…

Y que lo fuera conquistando poco a poco…

-A la mierda la soltería…-Susurró a la noche mientras acurrucaba el cuerpo de su amante contra su pecho para dejarse sucumbir en un sueño profundo, después de una sesión loca de sexo salvaje con su amado señorito.

**_3-Chilvary-Rin-Len- Valshe_**

-Tuve un sueño- Escuchó que susurró su amado príncipe- Soñé que todas las personas vivían felices… Pero para eso yo debía morir… A sí que cuando eso ocurra… Prométeme que tú siempre sonreirás ¿sí?

-Lo prometo… Mi dulce señorito

Y lo intentó… Jura que lo intentó…. Pero cuando vio, a su amado hacia la muerte, no pudo sonreír…

Sencillamente no pudo…

Y ahora se encontraba en su cama, con sus pensamientos confundidos…

Ir o no ir… No quería ver morir a su amor… Pero si iba lo más probable era que lo mataran.

-Maldición Roderich… ¿Qué debo hacer? – Miró hacia todos lados y fue en ese momento que todo tomo claridad.

Se puso sus botas, tomo el collar que estaba en la mesa de noche y salió a buscar a sus amado señorito podrido…

No permitiría que lo mataran…

Porque ambos estarían juntos para siempre.

Luchó contra todos los soldados que se interpusieron en su camino, no le importó nada…

Sólo quería llegar a él…

Y lo logró….

En el trayecto había perdido su brazo y parte de su vista pero aquello no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Con sus últimos jadeos, llegó frente a la horca y el príncipe se encontraba frente a sus ojos, listo para la muerte…

-Tú… -Le escuchó susurrar…

-Mi señorito… Lo lamento, en serio que lo lamento… Pero sencillamente no puedo verte partir y no lo permitiré….

-Pero el pueblo… Ellos…

-No me importan en lo más absoluto ellos… Llámame egoísta o como sea… Pero cuando tú te vayas, ellos ni siquiera te recordarán… En cambio yo… ¡Yo siempre te extrañaré, y al ser parte de tu pueblo no habrás cumplido con tu misión!- Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas-

Y vio lo que nunca quería ver…

Las lágrimas de su amado eran derramadas con amargura y eso fue más que suficiente…

Con energías renovadas, se subió como pudo a la tarima y agarro con su brazo bueno al chico y se lo llevo corriendo, lejos de aquellos seres egoístas.

Y ambos huyeron…

Hacia su felicidad, para estar juntos para siempre, a pesar de que todo el mundo estuviera en contra su amor…

Y así el caballero junto al príncipe, vivieron felices para siempre.

**_4-Circus monster-Luka_**

El era un monstruo…

¿Cómo aquel ser tan puro había logrado enamorarse de él?

Oh vamos, nadie se quería enamorar de un ser como él, ojos rojos y pelo tan blanco como la nieve…

Un espécimen de primera.

¿Pero cómo rayos un chico tan bello y puro logro enamorarse de tan horrendo ser?

-Yo te amo por cómo eres…. Y nunca me dejaras de gustar- Le escuchó susurrar en una de las tantas noches en que ambos se encontraban a escondidas detrás del circo de los monstruos como solían llamarlo.

-¿Siempre me amarás, Roderich?-Le preguntó mientras lo envolvía en un abrazo, como amaba abrazar así al castaño.

-Claro… Siempre te amaré Gilbert, aunque mi vida se acabe…-Le sonrió y le dio casto beso para luego volver a recostarse en su pecho.

Porque en el amor no había leyes de juegos… No había religión, sexo ni edad…

Nadie sabe de quién enamorarse…

**_5-Wooden Girl Thousand Year Wiegenlied-Miku_**

Siempre pedía perdón…

Y aquello sinceramente me aburría…

Fue por eso que decidí tomar forma humana y hacer que no sintiera lastima de sí mismo…

Porque lentamente, me enamoré de aquel chico que se odiaba a sí mismo por no tener el cabello rubio como sus hermanos…

Más aún no planee que el destino nos separa…

Odie a la maldita madre naturaleza… Sinceramente la odie…

Yo profesé todo mi amor hacia el más aún, cuando una chica del reino vecino visitó la casa de nuestro señor, el cayó perdidamente enamorado de ella…

Y a mí me dejo en el olvido… Como una vil rata…

No le importó en lo más absoluto mis sentimientos… Pero yo lo sabía… Aquello acabaría muy rápido…

Los reinos comenzarán una guerra y nuestra reina matara a la muchacha que le ha quitado el amor de su amado príncipe…

Y aquella chica es la de quién mi amado Gilbert se ha enamorado…

Los pueblerinos al ser testigos de aquel acto de egoísmo matarán a nuestra amada princesa…

Estoy segurísimo de eso…

Y mi amado albino volverá a mí…

Todo está planeado….

O eso creí…

¿Porque sonríes con amargura mientras sostienes la cuchilla amado mío?

No… Espera, no lo hagas….

Yo haré que vuelvas a sonreír como antes…

Le daré mi vida a la chica húngara… Para que tú no estés triste… Pero sé que no me extrañarás…

Porque… Sólo soy un maldito espíritu al que le pedías perdón…

Y para que tú seas feliz junto a tu amada, yo me sacrificare por tu felicidad…

Sólo espero que en otra vida… Nos volvamos a encontrar.

Mí amado chico albino….

**_6-El ogro y la doncella-Kaito_**

Hace mucho tiempo en un país lejano, había un ogro albino, que se enamoró perdidamente de un chico ciego que cayó en sus manos mientras viajaba perdido en el bosque…

Su amor fue a primera vista, ambos se encontraron toda la noche hablando y molestándose mutuamente hasta el amanecer…

Pero aquella felicidad se vio interrumpida cuando el joven dijo que debía marcharse… Su pueblo lo necesitaba.

-No puedes…

-Tranquilo, volveré…Lo prometo –Le sonrió dulcemente y salió de la dulce cabaña del ogro.

Y ambos se encontraban siempre al atardecer en la empezada del bosque.

Hasta que una noche, los pobladores enfurecidos fueron al hogar del temido ogro...

-Promete nunca volver a ver a Roderich y te dejaremos en paz… Un ser como tú no lo merece, asqueroso ogro.

Y el albino sólo agachó su mirada y prometió nunca más ver a su amado señorito…

Han pasado cerca de 6 años desde la última vez que Roderich, el muchacho ciego, vio a su amado ogro.

Y aún todos los días va al comienzo del bosque con una vana esperanza de volverse a encontrar con su amado…

Y de pronto en sus tantas tardes… Sintió una voz tan conocida hablar a su espalda.

-Hey,¿Quién está detrás de ti, señorito podrido?

**_7- Heartbreaker-Miku_**

Se miró al espejo por última vez y sonrió con soberbia.

Perfecto como siempre…

Tenía a miles de chicas babeando prácticamente por él… todas menos las personas que quería…

Como odiaba a ese estúpido señorito…

-Bien hoy es un nuevo día y nada de deprimirse, esta vez lo lograremos, ¿Verdad, Gilbird? –Miró hacia arriba y un pequeño pajarillo piaba apoyando a su dueño.

Salió a tomar su bus que lo llevaría a su recinto educacional.

Mientras esperaba en el paradero, miraba hacia todo lado ansioso y en una de sus tantas miradas descubrió algo que le rompió su corazón….

Su amado Roderich besaba a una chica húngara….

Terminaron de besarse y él los miraba sorprendido… Y con una amarga sonrisa…

-Eres un maldito rompe-corazones… Señorito podrido…-Susurró con amargura y unas pequeñas lágrimas asomando en sus ojos, mientras se retiraba de aquel sitio.

Se le habían acabado las ganas de todo.

**_8- Bosque de la imaginación- IA_**

Miraba con atención afuera de su hogar escondido entre el denso bosque y suspiró con amargura…

Odiaba tener aquellos ojos rojos.

La sociedad decía que tener aquellos ojos era una maldición y aquellos que lo miraran, serían condenados a muerte por dicha profecía…

Eso era una mentira de primera.

Todo iba normal aquel día, hasta que unos sonidos sonaron en su puerta.

Tock Tock

Se comenzó a desesperar, mientras miraba a todos lados.

-Maldición- Susurró mientras corría de un lado a otro.

Tock Tock

Okey, esto iba mal, aquella persona de verdad quería entrar, y ahora se había caído al suelo, haciendo que la persona de afuera golpeara con más fuerza.

Esto iba de mal en peor…

Y más encima aquel estúpido que golpeaba su puerta ahora había roto la ventana, entrando y encontrándolo en el suelo.

-Oh, lo siento, pensé que este sitio estaba abandonado… ¿Estás bien? –Susurró el extraño mientras se acercaba.

-Obvio que estoy bien ¿Qué te crees? – Contestó con soberbia mientras se paraba y lo miraba- Soy Gilbert, un gusto.

-El gusto es mío… Soy Roderich-Le contestó con una sonrisa- Hey… lindos ojos.

**_9- Bad Apple-Touhou_**

Bien, lo había perdido…

Había jodido toda la maldita relación por no acordarse de su aniversario…

Y más aún no se había comunicado con el otro por 2 semanas y esto ya lo estaba hartando…

-No… Claro que no…Mi asombrosa persona no dará el brazo a torcer- Se dijo a si mismo mientras se daba auto-apoyo…

Esto lo hartaba de sobre manera… Cualquiera se olvidaría de algo así ¿no?

-Estúpido señorito… Como si él no se olvidara de nada…

Y sí, el otro era despistado, se perdía fácilmente y todo…. Pero no olvidaba su aniversario…

Austria 1 - Prusia 0

-Bien llamaré sólo para ver como está-se dijo a si mismo mientras agarraba el teléfono y marcaba el número que se sabía de memoria.

Pip…Pip... Pip….

-¿Sí?

-Hey Rode…

-Ah eres tú, cortaré…-El otro miraba inexpresivamente el teléfono y se disponía a cortar, más aún el grito del otro lado no le permitió hacerlo.

-Oh vamos Austria, a cualquiera le sucede algo así, cuando te pierdes en mi casa yo nada que te digo, maldición…

-Sabes que estás empeorando la situación ¿cierto?

-Bueno…. Lo sé, lo siento… Perdona…. Es que Roderich, sabes que estoy complicado… Y West está mal y todo, ya sabes por lo de Ita-chan… Lo juro que no fue mi intención… Sabes que no podría olvidar algo tan importante… Si por mí fuera, retrocedería el tiempo y me recordaría… Pero no puedo hacer eso…

-…-Escuchó un suspiro por el otro lado de la línea telefónica y sonrió para sí mismo….

Lo había logrado.

**_10- Yakimochi no kotae (Another story)- Miku_**

Miraba con atención hacia afuera de la clase, despreocupadamente.

Desvió un momento su miraba hacia la izquierda y vio como un chico de ojos rojos lo miraba fijamente, entrecerró sus ojos con desconfianza…

Siempre era lo mismo.

Aquel chico lo miraba fijamente y eso lo hartaba, cuando lo encaraba el otro solo se sonrojaba y comenzaba a hablar tantas estupideces.

Una vez lo saludó y el otro le respondió con una sonrisa un tanto… Rara…

Suspiró para sus adentros cuando la clase terminó y se dispuso a ordenar sus cosas…

Salió del aula y vio aquel muchacho esperando a un lado de la puerta.

-Hey tú, hoy, los dos a las 5:30 en el salón de música- Le escuchó decir mientras salía corriendo.

Y eso lo dejó con cara de póker.

Okey, esto sí que estaba raro.

Se encaminó a dicha sala y miró con soberbia la puerta…

Suspiró audiblemente y entró dispuesto a aclarar toda la situación…

Pero lo que sucedió después de abrir la puerta, si que no se lo espero…

* * *

_**Y bueno... ahí esta el fic... espero que te haya gustado lovely rrh y en serio lo siento por la demora ; w ; ~ tomatazos, criticas, etc, en reviews XD  
Fran-shi~**_

_**[End:18-09-2013]**_


End file.
